


Since Never

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Since Never

I watched your eyes as I wished it over  
and you said good-bye,  
Those eyes that always saw more than I wanted,  
Eyes that knew when I was lying even when I did not,  
Eyes that watched in expectation,  
waiting for more than I could give,  
Since love was not enough.

You had always trusted me, you said,  
but you must have lied.  
You would have returned had it been true.  
I never came near your ease of understanding,  
Always lost in the complications of your mind  
that reached for things beyond me,  
Since freedom meant only having you.

And what do I do now with all  
the nights spent alone  
And all the days spent in this endless search  
With those who do not understand,  
Who do not know the ties with which you've  
bound my heart and soul,  
Since they've never seen my tears?


End file.
